unoffical_elder_scrolls_lore_foliosfandomcom-20200215-history
Orsimer
The Orsimer or "Pariah Folk" (more commonly known as Orcs) are a strong and hardy race. They are a more brute-like form of Mer, though many other races consider them beasts for their rather barbaric nature. They are looked down on by most other races, seen as outcasts, though the Empire has started to accept them. They are seen as fantastic warriors and craftsman, and whose skills in heavy armor, two handed, and smithing are exceptionally well. They are also used on the front lines when the Empire goes to war, due to their skill with weapons and armor. Physiology Orcs are more muscular humanoids with skin tones ranging from green to brown. One of their defining features is the pair of tusks they have jutting out of their bottom gums. They are a brawny and powerful race, very skilled in hand-to-hand combat; they use this form of combat as they are not as magically inclined as other mer. The orcs have lifespans about that of man (though it is possible they live longer). Though orcs were originally Aldmer they are also said to be related to goblins. Culture, Religion, and Society The orcs have taken up a more tribal culture and worship the Daedric Prince known as Malacath (also known as Malak or Mauloch). They live by a set of rules called "The Code of Malacath" which dictates how an orc tribe should live. This is a code of honor which is one of the key values in the orc society. An example of this code is the Blood Price system which deals with crimes committed in an Orc stronghold. This involves paying off your crime in the form of goods or you bleed enough until the victim is satisfied. There are many Orcs who still recognize Trinimac as their chief deity rather than the outcasted Malacath. They believe that Trinimac is still alive and that Malacath is a separate, evil entity whose goal is to rule over the orsimer people forever. This practice was first initiated by Gortwog gro-Nagorm in late 3E. As far as their tribal nature goes, orcs usually live in these huts known as strongholds that are scattered throughout north-western Tamriel. In a stronghold, everybody has their own designated duty. The stronghold relies heavily on the chief who makes the decisions, bears the children, and is what determines the overall strength of the tribe. A chief is the only one who may have wives and has total power until one of his sons grows strong enough to defeat him in battle and take on the role of chief. These chiefs will typically have multiple wives with their own roles (there's the "favorite wife", forge wife, shield wife, hearth wife, hunt wife, etc). The daughters of a stronghold are usually married off to other tribes in which the weddings occur at midnight. An outsider (non-orc) to an orc stronghold may be let in only by completing a certain task given by that stronghold. After the task has been completed, the outsider may be welcomed in as "blood kin". Most often, once an orc reaches a certain point in their life they will go out and seek a "good death" while their bodies are still young and able. This involves an orc going out and searching for a worthy opponent that will take part in a fight to the death. Many orcs also have taken up smithing, crafting some of the finest weapons and armors known to Tamriel. One of their most notable works is orcish armor and weapons. Other than the many orc strongholds that clutter the north-western lands of Tamriel, orcs can also be found inhabiting their capital city of Orsinium (translates to "Orc-Town" from early Aldmeris). When the Orcs moved to the Wrothgarian mountains and built this city, they used giant centipede herbeasts to get around and assist with certain tasks. Once an orc leaves Orsinium or his or her stronghold, their surname will be gra- (female) or gro- (male) and then the name of the city/stronghold they left from (ex: Torug gro-Igron or Kurog gro-Orsinium). Note: Usually the first name stronghold is used in an orc's surname (ex: Ghorbash gro-Dushnikh from Dushnikh Yal). Some orcs tend to use the name of their father instead of the city/stronghold they came from. 'Origins' During the Merethic Era, Daedric Prince, Boethia, came down to Mundus and influenced many Aldmer to deter from their Aedric gods. The Et'ada, Trinimac, saw this and understandably sought to end the exodus. Trinimac then rounded up some of his most faithful followers and set out to stop Boethia. When Trinimac confronted Boethia, Boethia tricked Trinimac and devoured him whole. He then used the Trinimac's own voice to put doubt into the hearts of his (Trinimac's) followers and rally the Chimer (those Aldmer who were influenced by Boethia). Boethia then relieved himself of Trinimac, and from his remains came the Daedric Prince, Malacath. Those who were still dedicated followers of Trinimac were twisted into the Orsimer race. History After the Daedric Prince Boethia had devoured Trinimac, creating Malacath, the Orsimer people were ostracized from society, seen as outcasts (thus the name "Pariah Folk"). Thus, they took up their own way of life. The Orsimer people developed a sort of tribal lifestyle, setting up structures known as stronghold throughout Skyrim, Hammerfell, and High Rock. Soon the formation of a city started to arise in the Wrothgarian Mountains. As word spread, more and more orcs came to contribute. It soon came to be known as the first ever orcish city of Orsinium, founded by Torug gro-Igron. Sometime in the early First Era the Siege of Orsinium occured in which combined forces from Hammerfell and High Rock attacked and destroyed Orsinium. Many attempts to rebuild the city were thwarted by outside attackers until mid Second Era when the second construction of Orsinium was completed. Sometime between late 2E and early 3E the city was yet again destroyed. In the late Third Era, the site for the third creation of Orsinium was acquired by Gortwog gro-Nagorm in a duel, and construction began soon after. The final sacking of Orsinium occurred in early Fourth Era. After the third sacking had occured, it was decided that the new Orsinium would be moved into the Western Reach Mountains between Skyrim and Hammerfell. Over time, the Orcs became more accepted as a race, becoming very involved with politics. Many Orsimer also became enlisted in the Imperial Legion for their strength and courage. Apart from the newly established city of Orsinium between Skyrim and Hammerfell, there is still a large orc presence in western High Rock as they control a substantial portion of the territory there.